Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wiring board, an electronic component device, and a method for manufacturing those.
Related Art
There has been a wiring board to be mounted with an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip. In one example of such a wiring board, solder bumps of a semiconductor chip are connected in a flip-chip manner to connection terminals exposed from a protection insulating layer.